


When Birds Fly

by BlossomFromFear



Category: RWBY
Genre: Boys In Love, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay Clover Ebi, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Qrow Branwen, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad and Happy, Spoilers, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomFromFear/pseuds/BlossomFromFear
Summary: Qrow gets one last chance to see Clover and he does his best to make sure it's not wasted.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	When Birds Fly

"You'll only get one hour before it brings you back so make it count, Qrow." I nodded firmly before walking through the portal. It was quick and pretty painless, I stepped onto rich green grass in an endless field. 

I looked around to see hundreds of birds fluttering from patch to patch and that's when I saw those unmistakable boots then those caring, emerald eyes. I froze, mostly in disbelief that he was right there and in one, unharmed piece, "Must be your luckiest day yet, huh?" I tried to look away as tears started to fall, I heard him approach me....I felt him, moving my head to look him in the eye before he spoke, "It's good to see you, even if it is temporary." I wasn't sure how he'd feel, other than understanding, about me hugging him but I didn't care and the relief I felt was immeasurable when he hugged me too.

We sat down, watching the birds flock together and fly off to better places, "It's been hard since you died and honestly...this'll make it even harder." 

His hand rested on my shoulder, "Think of it as memories for safe keeping. You can't keep being alone forever after I've gone, let Ruby and her friends help you cope." 

A small smile made its way onto my face before more tears fell, "I have so many regrets, but letting my guard down that day has been the biggest yet, I miss you." 

He pulled me against him, " We both made mistakes that night, ignoring your pleas was mine." 

I shook my head sorrowfully, "You were only doing your job and you had no clue was what even going to happen, Clover." 

Going back and forth about everything that happened, he always found a way to look at the pros rather than the cons. I found my legs resting on his lap and leaning my head on his chest, I took in every moment of him being alive; his heartbeat, breathing, and especially his warmth. It slowly began to replace those final moments in the snow before everything fell apart, "You're a tough man, Qrow. I know moving past my death will be hard, as every death is, but I have faith that you'll do your best for the greater good of Remnant...they'll need you after all." Clover grabbed my hand and held it against his face, pressing his cheek into my palm, "I'm sorry for my bitter words towards the end. I know there's no way to take them back and I know how you feel about yourself, if only you saw what I could." I blushed, once again trying to hide it, but also once again failing because he tilted my chin up to him, "You can't hide anything from me, not since you got me killed." Clover only chuckled, filling my ears with his laughter was the second best thing to happen to me since I got here. 

I thought he'd let go, but he kept inching towards my face so I let him lead. We fell into a deep kiss, his hand slid into my hair and pushed my bangs back as he pulled away, "I guess it's no secret that I've been into you since we met and now it's certainly no secret that you feel the same."

I grinned, "Yeah, no shame in that though. Y'know, you're really making this difficult to be able to even think about moving on."

Embracing me tightly, bringing me further into his lap he laughed, "I said don't be alone forever as in making friends or rekindling old friendships, no one said anything about a relationship after me. Also, you should keep your hair back more often, your face looks brighter that way." Clover casually shot me a wink

"Whatever happened to looking towards the future even if that meant going on without you?" 

His playfulness faded with one heavy sigh, "It's selfish of me to want you to remain alone. If you find someone never let them go and keep them safe at all times." 

There was a newfound comfort in his arms, "Will do, chief."

It was nice to be here in such peace, I glanced down at the timer on my wrist as the minutes counted down. My head began to swim in dread and rather unpleasant thoughts of what the future might hold when my train of thought was interrupted, "Take it easy, I'll always be with you even when you can't see it. Enjoy these last few minutes before you guys have to handle Salem and everything that entails." My worry melted away with his words as it always does, he'll always know what to say, he's my counterpart after all, "I do have one more thing to tell you, Qrow." 

I looked up at him and felt his hands tapping nervously, "And that is?" I heard him swallow hard, his eyes darting while trying to find the words to say. 

Clover paused and took a deep breath, putting himself in check, "I...I love you." 

My eyes widened as the timer beeped, "I love you too, Clover....always will." He immediately kissed my cheek as everything turned black, the heat remained where he once was and I had found myself in the middle of a cold lab floor.

Chest quaking and eyes wet with grief, I was about to get up when Ruby offered me a hand. I thought back to what he told me and accepted it, "There's...there's a lot I wanna talk about, kiddo." She smiled at me and as we walked down the long corridor I clutched onto his pendant in my pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is an older piece I wrote when I first discovered the ship and was /very/ new to writing these two, but I wanted to post it because it might be something someone somewhere enjoys :)


End file.
